1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible printed circuit connector capable of resisting against lateral pressure, and more particularly to a flexible printed circuit connector in which the pivot members on two sides of the connector are prevented from being deformed and damaged by external force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flexible printed circuit (F.P.C.) is mainly used in a bendable electronic product such as a notebook-type computer and an electronic dictionary. The flexible printed circuit must be light and thin for easy carriage. The connector for connecting with the flexible printed circuit is also required to have light weight and thin thickness. Several such flexible printed circuit connector are cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,998, issued Feb. 12, 2002 which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,998 showing my invention which discloses a flexible printed circuit connector. The flexible printed circuit connector includes: an insulating base seat having a longitudinally extending seat body, each end of the insulating base seat being formed with an insertion hole; multiple conductive terminals inlaid in the insulating base seat for electrically connecting with the flexible printed circuit; two metallic pivot members respectively inserted in two ends of the insulating base seat; and a metallic cover board two ends of which are pivotally connected with the metallic pivot members inserted in two ends of the insulating base seat.
The above connector has a shortcoming as follows: One end of each metallic pivot member is formed with an insertion section snugly inserted in the insertion hole of the insulating base seat. The other end of the pivot member is a free end spaced from the insulating base seat by a certain distance. When a user mounts the connector or the flexible printed circuit, the user""s finger may incautiously press and deform the free end. As a result, it will be impossible to open or close the cover board.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a flexible printed circuit connector capable of resisting against lateral pressure, including: an insulating base seat in which multiple terminals are inlaid, each of two sides of the insulating base seat being formed with an insertion hole; two pivot members, first ends of the pivot members being respectively inserted in two sides of the insulating base seat, each pivot member being formed with a stop plate near a second end thereof, in normal state, the stop plate abutting against a lateral side of the insulating base seat; and a pressing cover board pivotally connected with the pivot members for correspondingly covering the insulating base seat and tightly pressing a flexible printed circuit to electrically connect with the terminals of the insulating base seat. The stop plate abuts against the lateral side of insulating base seat to resist against lateral external force and prevent the pivot member from being deformed. Accordingly, the quality of the connector can be ensured.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: